Random Gambit Scenes
by Random Cellists
Summary: Gambit and OC- unrelated to Random Remy Scenes and Remy and Parker
1. Installment 1

She was conscious for at least an hour before opening her eyes. It didn't see, worth it, after all that had happened. Her head throbbed, her muscles were all sore, and whatever she was lying on was incredibly uncomfortable.

She finally _did_ open her eyes, and looked around cautiously. The landscape wasn't even the slightest bit familiar, and that frightened her greatly. Ignoring the searing pain in her head, she sat up quickly.

She was on the side of the road—a bit close, in her opinion—but in no real danger. She looked up and down the road, hoping to perhaps find some sort of vehicle headed her way, but to no avail.

"I… Where… Oh…" She moaned, covering her face with her hands. She fought the urge to cry right then and there, and instead stood and tried to get her bearings again.

There were woods. Everywhere. Pine trees were all she could see for as far as she could see, not including the road.

She was beginning to despair over her situation when a dull whirring suddenly rang in her ears, and she prayed it was what she hoped it was.

Her prayers were answered as a jeep pulled around a faraway bend. 

She waved hysterically as the jeep neared her, and smiled as it slowed upon approaching her. She walked towards it, but it swerved around her at the last minute, honking loudly at her.  She screamed and jumped back, stumbling on a branch just off the road and landing on her rear.  The throbbing in her head erupted again as the pain in her rump ripped through her. She pulled herself off the soreness and onto her feet, leaning her head into her knees and covering it with her arms.

Finally, she let herself cry. She cried for all that had happened, and for all that she could possibly imagine happening in the near future. How long would she be stuck out on this road, waving down unwilling cars and wondering where she was? Why couldn't she remember, or at least get an idea about how she had gotten there, wherever she was?

She was so busy crying the second time a car came through that she didn't even hear it stop. Nor did she hear the door open, or the footsteps approaching her.

"May I help you, mademoiselle?"

Her head flew up to meet the hand of a man who stood over her, regarding her with concern, yet offering a slight smile. She stopped crying immediately and took his offered hand, standing with his aid and brushing herself off.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "I'm Parker Brooks."

"De name be Gambit, but de femmes, des call me Remy, Cheri. Do you need a lift somewhere?"

"I—I don't know. I have no idea where I am or how I got here or…"

"Breathe, chere," Remy interjected. Parker nodded sheepishly and did not say another word. Remy looked pensive for a moment before speaking. "How 'bout I take you into de town, and you see if you recognize anything. We're right outside de Bayville area. You t'ink you live 'round here?"

Parker looked dubiously at the virtual stranger sporting sunglasses and a tan trench coat. She may not know where she was, but she knew it was dangerous to accept rides from strangers. However, she hadn't really any other choice.

Remy watched the emotions flicker across the young woman's face. The chere really shouldn't ever play poker, as her face showed her emotions like they were printed in neon letters on a sign.

Finally, Parker nodded. "That might help. Thank you," she stated simply. Remy opened the passenger door and helped her in, then walked around the other side and hopped in himself. He gunned the engine quickly and shot off towards town/

Parker clung to the side of the car for dear life, coming to the decision that if she could survive this mystery man's driving, she could probably survive anything else he threw at her. This new bit of confidence brought little comfort, however, as living through Remy's hectic driving seemed itself a task worth deeming fatal.

She thanked God a hundred times over when they stopped and he jumped out of the car. She refused to let go of the vehicle, however, until he had opened the door.

"Somet'ing wrong, chere?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong. Everything's… fine…" Parker forced a smile and pried herself from the car, wobbling a bit and nearly falling over.

Remy steadied her before she fell, grabbing hold of her elbows and chuckling lightly. "Whoa dere, cherie. Y'can't be fallin' over like t'at if ya want ta be gettin' home soon."

Parker laughed nervously. "You're right," She replied quickly, "Now where did you say we were?"

"We be on de outskirts o' Bayville. Y'should be nearby; widdin tw'nty miles er so.

"Right. Then I'll just be on my way. Thank you very much, Remy, si—"

"Ah, non, Mon Cherie. I best not be lettin' y'wonder dis town alone. Dere's a special gang around dat don't like certain t'ings about certain people."

"What, like—"

"Ah, here come one now…" Remy quickly muffled Parker and pulled her into a nearby corner, covered lightly by shadows. He himself emerged and approached the arriving "gang member."

"Hey, look. It's _that_ guy," the figure stated loudly, turning around and throwing his head in Remy's direction.

"De name's Gambit, amphibian," he stated smartly, a huge grin on his face. The figure turned back to him.

Parker began to notice strange features this new character. He stood humpbacked, and on all fours, much like a frog would, and was sickly green in color.

"Sorry, _Gambit_," he replied haughtily, "Didn't know we were on such good speaking terms." As he had said this, he had rolled his eyes.

"We aren't," Remy replied coolly. He had pulled a playing card from his coat and twirled it around between his fingers. It set fire suddenly, causing both the amphibious enemy and Parker to gasp.

"Hey, man. I don't want none of that crap that you're gonna be throwin' at me…"

"Toad, chill out!" 

Three more guys had appeared and were standing nearby, arms crossed and faces irritated. It had been the tall russet-haired boy that had spoken. The enormously fat, blond boy next to him spoke next, and with much bluntness

"Yeah man. Let's just get out of here now." Toad nodded and hopped—yes, hopped, as Parker check twice—towards them.  The three began to walk off, but not before the brunette had turned and sent a horrible wave through the Earth towards Remy. He stumbled a bit, but tossed the playing card in the boys' direction as revenge. All three boys scrambled away before the card ignited into a large ball of flames. Parker stared in amazement at where it had done so.

"Dat, chere, is why I don't want you wanderin' t'ese streets alone," Remy stated as he approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She pulled from him roughly and turned to face him, pure fear plastered on her face as she asked the question he knew before she had said a word:

"What are you?"


	2. Installment 2

Parker awoke on a hard surface. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a medical facility of some sort. The last thing she remembered was being in the car with that nice guy—what was his name again? It didn't really matter now, as he was standing right by her bed.

"You a'ight now, petite?" he asked almost the moment she had opened her eyes and had seen him.

Parker nodded, then tried to sit up. She shook her head as she sunk back onto the table.

"No," she groaned, "And don't call me petite… Now, where am I?"

*********************************************

Many, many chapters later… 

It was her first mission. She had failed. And they had lost.

She couldn't believe it.

"How could I… Why did—"

"Chere…" Remy stated hesitantly, gently squeezing her arm. She looked at him, eyes barren of emotion, of thought, of all but an empty void. "S'aight, chere. You'll geddem next time, Remy promises."

"I just… I'm not sure there will be a next time, Gambit."

Uh-oh. She was using his X-Name. She _never_ said Gambit.

"Whaddya mean, petite?" he asked, taking her by the shoulders. They were now situated at the top of the huge mansion's stairs.

"I don't know if I can handle this mutant thing. I just… I want to go back to a normal life!" she let a tear run down her face, but he promptly wiped it away.

"Chere, dere ain't nothing dat's gonna be normal if ya run away," he stated calmly, taking one of her hands. She managed to pause her crying, but her sniffs lasted for a few more moments.

"But—"

"No butts about it. Now, Remy knows da way it's like out dere, and he promises dat you'd be much happier here, where dere are people dat love ya." He paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. "People like me."

She couldn't believe her ears. She had wanted to hear that from him for so long—could he actually be saying it?

Parker genuinely couldn't believe it. Remy LeBeau, the infamous Ladies' Man of the Institute—Of _Bayville_—loved her? He had to mean the family-type way. Everybody else did. It's what happened at the Institute. Jean and Scott had proven that.

"I—Well, I—I need to get rest. Goodnight, Gambit."

With that, she disappeared into her room. _Damn_. Remy thought bitterly, _Dere__ she goes with that Gambit thing…_ He stared at her door, holding his arm out where she had disconnected hers from it.

And he had thought they were mutual about certain feelings… What a fool he had been.

He turned dejectedly towards the stairs and descended them slowly, glancing up once more to regard the closed door.

He pulled a sharp right at the bottom of the stairs, only to hault immediately. The familiar _pipf_ followed by the stench of smoke caused his heart to leap, and he followed the sound.

Parker was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking very sheepish with her fidgeting fingers and her sly grin. He grinned in return, question clouding his dark eyes.

"I've never been able to respond properly when a guy confesses his love for me," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He grinned idiotically and closed the distance between them in one stride. This time, he took both of her hands in his and brought them to his face, gently kissing each figertip.

"Well, ma chere, you won't have to ever again, will you?" Remy asked slowly, stroking a strand of hair away from her blushing face.

"Well, I hope no—" She wasn't given time to finish her statement before his hungry lips had found her in a ravenous kiss. Her eyes widened in shock, but she didn't hesitate long before she threw her hands around his neck and responded just as fervently.

He was the one to pull away, with her giving a slight groan in disappointment.

"Now, now, Petite. Dere's enough of Remy for a lot more dan dat…" He winked suggestively and she blushed a crimson before he laughed and picker her up by the waist. He tenderly carried her to her door and set her down, swooping in for just one more light kiss before stalking down the hall merrily.

Parker grinned and wondered what she had gotten herself into before she retired to her room for the second time that night.

And just for the hell of it, he appeared later that nite, just to sit up and stroke her hair and be with his _chere_.

The end.


	3. Installment 3

            Parker sat in the library of the Xavier institute. Not many people came in here, and as she had just spent a week recovering from her wounds sustained in the danger room, she was quite content in her solitude. Not that she didn't mind Remy's frequent visits… She hastily drug her thoughts back from memories of his lips and tried to focus on the book in her lap. 

            It was in vain though. Her book wasn't as interesting as she had thought it would be. However, Parker was too comfortable in her curled up position in one of the big easy-chairs to move to find a new one. She closed the book and leant her head against the seat. It was no use pretending interest; she might as well get in a few winks while she was here. She started when the door opened. 

            "Chere, you in 'ere?" came Remy's voice from the door. Parker relaxed again and pretended to be asleep. She felt the air around her move and new that her silent Remy had approached her chair. "Aw, chere if you 'dis tired, you should stay in ya room…" he whispered lightly touching her face. She tried to hide her smile, and did a pretty good job of it she thought as Remy simply backed up. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up. She made a noise and to keep up the pretense of being asleep, she snuggled closer to Remy's chest. He laughed and she could feel the vibration in his chest. She felt him carry her up the stairs and finally into her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. 

            Gently he laid her on her bed, and then sat next to her. "Che-ere…" he whispered in a sing-song tone. Remy traced the outline of her face with one hand while the other helped support him by laying on the bed right next to Parker's side. She was relaxing again when his hands suddenly moved and he was tickling her. Her eyes shot open and she squealed. Parker tried to sit up but he was holding her down. 

            "Remy!" she squealed, squirming and trying to escape. His hands stilled and he leaned down. She could feel his breath on her face as she tried to catch her breath. 

            "Ya can't fool me, chere…" he whispered in her ear. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

            "Sure I can, I just wasn't trying to this time." She grinned. He returned her grin and her kiss. One of his hands absentmindedly stroked her side, as her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. The silence stretched comfortably on with minimal movement until parker let out a tiny chuckle. 

            "If someone were to walk in on us…" she answered Remy's questioning glance. He let out a quick laugh and kissed her gently. 

            "T'ain't nobody up here, chere.. 'Dey all in the rec room" Remy said in between trailing kisses from her lips to her ear. She let out a sigh as he gently kissed her neck…To Be Continued, or not.

Scene 2:

            It had been a long night. Parker was worn out. All she wanted to do was to relax. She entered her room and was pleasantly surprised by a basket sitting on er bed. 'Remy again,' she smiled to herself as she went through the contents of the basket. She was holding a bottle of bubble bath, reading why the lavender extract made it 'romantic' when a familiar voice spoke from behind her. 

            'I figured that after de day you had, you'd need a li'l pick-me-up, non?" Remy said coming up behind her and putting her arms around her waist. She dropped the bubble bath on the bed and turned in his arms to face him.

            "thank you," she whispered letting their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Soon the kiss turned frantically passionate as his teeth grazed her bottom lip and their tongues joined in a lovers' dance. (muahahaha, ten cent romance novel stuff, right here!). She let out a moan as he pulled away.

            "Remy gonna draw you a bubble bath and you going to relax, chere." He said scooping up the bubble bath solution. "You pin up all 'dis lovely hair and get ready, neh?" Remy said, running his hand through her hair once before turning towards the bathroom. Once she heard the water start running, she snapped out of her dream-like state and took off her clothes, leaving her undergarments on. She slipped on her bath robe, making sure it was belted. She didn't want Remy to see too much. She picked up a jaw clip and carefully pulled back her hair.

            Remy leant against the doorway to the bathroom and watched his chere put up her hair. His parker didn't realize just how erotic, how wonderful this simple act was. He grinned as she caught his gaze in the mirror. He held out her hands to her and she rose and walked to him. They embraced and he buried his head in her neck.

            "Je t'adore chere…" he whispered huskily as he pulled away. "now enjoy your bath while I go an' find us some food." She kissed his cheek and watched him leave before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Steam rose slightly from the tub that was filled with bubbles as she took off her robe and hung it on the doorknob. Her bra and underwear quickly followed, being tossed into a laundry hamper in the corner.

            Parker eased herself into the tub and nearly moaned with pleasure. The temperature was just right, the bubbles heaven on her skin. She leant back against the tub and prepared to soak while languorously using a washcloth to spread the bubbles across her body. The smell and steam relaxed her to the point she dozed off leaning on the tub edge.

            30 minutes later, Remy reentered the room, precariously carrying a bowl of spaghetti, a bowl of salad, a six pack of soda, and two cups with paper plate and napkins in a Ziploc he held firmly in between his teeth. Carefully he set the food down and looked around for parker. 

            The door to the bathroom was still closed. He walked over and knocked gently. "Chere? You decent?" he waited then called "Chere!" again, a little louder. An irrational thread of worry began to tug at his mind. He quickly opened the door and prepared to bound in, however the site that met him brought a sigh to his lips.

            There was his chere, asleep in the tub. Her hair falling down about her face, her cheeks still rosy from the temperature the water had been. The bubbles had dissipated and now Remy was uncomfortably aware of the indecency of him being in the same bathroom, so close to parker in her state of undress. However, as he snuck a longer look, he wouldn't have minded being in the tub with her. He grinned and shook his head.

            Remy picked up one of the many large towels parker had in the bathroom and unfolded it. He held it in front of him and walked to the edge of the tub. He was careful to only look at her face as he called her name. "Parker… Chere, you need to wake up. You're going to turn all wrinkly." Parker slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Remy's face. As awareness swam to the surface she blushed and tried to sink lower beneath the water. 

            "Now, chere, Remy ain't lookin', an' I got this big ole towel for you to wrap up in. Now stand up and grab the towel, and I'll go set up our dinner." Parker slowly stood up and wrapped the towel around her. Remy turned and walked out of the door whistling a random tune. Parker stepped out of the bathtub and closed the door. She put back on her robe after drying off. Then she stepped out into her room to pick up her PJ's. She looked at Remy who was setting up plates of food, using the dresser as a buffet of sorts. Once inside the bathroom, she changed and slipped the robe back on top of her shorts and t-shirt. She took the jaw clip out of her hair and walked back to the dresser to pull it up with a hair elastic.

            "Leave it down." Remy commented from where he was seated, leaning against her bed. Parker set the elastic down and sat beside him. He handed her a plate, fork and napkin before picking up his own. After a quick grace, they began eating. A little while later, Remy glance over at parker, who was fiddling with fork, obviously done eating. 

            "Chere…" she turned to look at him. "You have sauce on ya chin." He grinned, then leant forward and kissed it off. "Mmm... I'm a good cook, non?" Parker smiled and set her plate aside. 

            "You most certainly are…" she said crawling in front of him then sitting on her knees. She leant forward and kissed him gently. "Have I told you lately how much I love you and your random gifts and wonderful kisses?" she said in between kisses she trailed all over his face. He sat up on his knees and put his arms around her to pull her closer. His hands began trailing up and down her back as they kissed, and eventually they crept up inside the hem of shirt. She pulled away and put a hand on Remy's. He nodded in understanding before standing up and helping her up. 

            "Get some rest, chere…" he whispered kissing her cheek. "Dream of me…" Remy walked out of her door, taking the empty bowls and trash with him. She lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She hugged her teddy-bear, named Remy after the giver, closer and fell asleep to indeed dream of her love.

Scene 3:

"I can _handle_ it _myself!_" Parker cried furiously. Kurt Wagner had just invaded _her_ training session to help a fellow porter in need-bah! She didn't need any help—she was doing just fine on her own.

"Sorry, Parker, I vas just trying to help!" he called back, _bamf_ing to another spot in the room. Parker quickly _pipf_ed up and poked him in the chest.

"I don't need your help, fuzz boy. I'm not going to shatter and break, you know…" She huffed loudly as Kurt regarded her skeptically. She wasn't exactly the strongest at the Institute, but she wasn't fragile, either.

It was her damn power! She had suddenly decided. It wasn't exactly very good for anything except convenience.

But it was hers, and she would just have to embrace it. With a _pipf_, she finished off her training session and then transported to her room. She huffed and landed face first on her bed, ignoring the strange glance form Lorelei as she did so. She rolled over, sighing again, and sprawled out on the bed. Her training sessions filled her thoughts as she recalled what had happened.

Kurt had _bamf_ed in there to help her. Sure, she had been hit by on of the druids, and sure, he was just being the typical chivalrous Kurt, but she didn't need his help. People were hit in the Danger Room all the time, so why was she special?

Oh, that's right. She had passed out that one time.

Parker formed two fists with her hands and banged them against her bed, crying out in frustration. Lorelei, she noticed, jumped and looked her way, frowning, but not daring to say anything. She simply gathered her laptop and left the room. Parker was grateful, too. She needed some alone time to vent her frustration.

A tear suddenly found it way down her cheek and she wiped it away roughly. She couldn't cry: she had to be tough. She was going to prove to the others that she _was_, indeed, stronger than they thought.

Another tear escaped her tightly closed eyes, and she wiped it with just as much fury. How could she be strong is she cried like this?

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked at the clock to see that it was about dinnertime.

"I'm not hungry!" she shouted at the door, thankful that her voice didn't reveal the tears she was shedding.

"Chere, Remy ain't here to pick ya up for dinner," Parker sighed irritably as the doorknob turned and the door opened slowly, revealing the ex-thief in the doorway. He had a frown on his face—something that you usually wouldn't associate with Remy LeBeau—and was looking at her with concern. "Now tell Remy what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Remy. Stressful day is all," Parker replied, releasing the fists she had previously formed.

"Now chere, Remy knows when you're stressed, and ya don't tend ta be crying when its just dat. Tell Remy what's really wrong and he'll leave ya alone…"

Parker sighed. She didn't speak for a moment, as if hoping he might disappear, but he didn't leave. He even went and sat down next to her on her bed. Finally, realizing she would have to talk eventually, she spoke. "I just feel… It's frustrating, Remy, to have to deal with a power such as mine knowing that everybody else has such better powers…"

She turned her face from his: her argument seemed so stupid when she said it out loud.

However, she soon felt two strong hands wrap around her head and bring it to a firm chest. The hands wrapped themselves around her own arms and pulled her closer to Remy. She sighed and leaned against him as he rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Chere…" he began, as if contemplating his words. She suddenly felt him smile into her hair and pulled away to see it. "Chere," he continued, "How de hell is Remy s'posed ta save you if you're going to be de strong one? I want to be de dashing hero here, and you're trying de tell me you don't _want_ me to?" He finished his question with a chuckle, and Parker couldn't help but grin. She hugged him close, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders. Suddenly, he brought one arm under her legs and picked her up, carrying her like a noble knight would his rescued princess. She squealed as she was lifted, and began laughing.

"Now," he laughed with her, "Do ya want de go get food or what?"


	4. Installment 4

The training sessions were just going to have to stop. Parker couldn't handle going to bed this late anymore. She was tempted to just threaten quitting the X-Men again, but she knew that leave only one other option-A certain Brotherhood that she just wasn't interested in joining.

With a deep sigh, she fumbled with the doorknob on her bedroom door. She glanced at where Rogue and Kitty had disappeared into the same room and was suddenly grateful she didn't have to share a room with anybody.

The door creaked as she opened in, and she made a mental note to just pipf until The Prof could get Logan to fix that-it was too damn loud and annoying after all those training sessions.

She quickly changed out of her uniform and threw it across the desk chair, knowing full well she would hate herself in the morning for not cleaning it, but Parker didn't care. She just wanted to get to bed.

Finally comfortable in her typical nightshirt and shorts, she stumbled to her bed lazily. She pulled back the covers to notice something go flying. Curiously, she bent over her bed to see what it was. On her floor lay a small, fluffy teddy bear. She picked it up tenderly and stroked its soft fur, letting a small sigh escape her lips. She hoped to God it was from her rogue lover, though she doubted it to be anybody else.

Content, though still tired, she clutched the tiny bear to her chest and crawled into bed. Upon lying down, fell asleep against her pillows.

"Chere…" It could have been in her dreams, save the light shaking. Parker groaned in irritation, clutching the thing on her chest tighter. The shaking stopped, and Parker couldn't help but grin.

Soon, however, she felt a hand run along her hair, stroking it gently. Her eyes flew open, ready to attack the intruder. A dark yet familiar shadow stood next to her bed, and she blinked confusedly. She glanced down at what she clutched, confusion now apparent even in the dark.

"Hi," she finally muttered, yawning and stretching towards the ceiling. The small bear fell against the cushion of her bed. She heard a slight chuckle.

"You not very easy ta get up late at night, ya know dat, chere?" She nodded tiredly and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, though not in an attempt to get up. "I see ya got de present Remy leftya." Again, Parker nodded tiredly. She glanced at the bear, then at Remy.

"It was just what I needed after my training tonight," she stated earnestly and with a grin.

"Den you know exactly what Remy needs, too…"

"Gambit!" Parker hissed amusedly, standing up to meet his gaze. She had finally adjusted to the dark and could just make out his black eyes.

"What? I be telling de truth, chere. I need you."

Parker, unable to resist, giggled and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and touched their forheads together, then pushed his lips lightly against hers. His hands found her waist and rested there, but only for a brief moment before they traveled and found the small of her back. One remained there while one continued upwards still, his lips gently massging hers the entire time. His roaming hand finally found her head, and he tangled his fingers in her dark locks. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers stroked a ticklish spot behind her ear, and he pulled away.

"Now dat's what Remy's talking about," he stated huskily before pulling away. "See ya tomorrow, chere…"

And with that, he had crawled out her window, leaving her staring at it.

She grinned lovingly and climbed back into her bed, clutching the bear even tighter than before and drifting off quickly.


	5. Installment 5

Everything had been perfect. Nothing, it seemed, could go wrong.

And yet, on Parker's strange knack of having incredibly bad, luck, everything had.

It had started when her alarm went off that morning. Parker swore that she had set it for earlier the previous night, and yet it had gone off. An hour late.

How, she still wasn't quite sure. Maybe she had just been asleep when she had set it. She couldn't blame herself if she had; this party had taken and entire week of decorating to prepare for. She was only grateful the Professor had been able to keep Remy on a mission for so long.

Anyway, she had gotten up and thrown some clothes on, hoping to be able to shower and change later. Oh, was that ever a mistake.

It had taken her until five o'clock that night to finish decorating, and even then, the other X-Men had forced her to go upstairs to at least change her clothes.

"But… but…" she argued as Kitty shoved her forcefully up the stairs.

"Like, don't worry about it, Parks!! We got it under control!"

Parker had not so willingly given in at that point, muttering under her breath about that being what she was afraid of. Kitty, Jean, Amara, and Rogue-to everyone's surprise; then again since Remy had moved into the Institute, the two had seemed as close of siblings as even Rogue and Kurt had.

And she prayed it was just right for him. It was his birthday after all, as it was the first birthday he would be spending at the Institute, and Parker wanted it to be perfect. She was only afraid the girls wouldn't destroy the downstairs while she got ready.

And such was what she returned to within the half hour.

As a matter of fact, it had been worse. The decorations were all over the floor, the table was not set, and the cake-

"Where's the cake?" Parker asked, horror causing her voice to shake vehemently.

"Cake?" Jean asked incredulously. "The, uh, the cake…"

"She let Kitty make it," Rogue finally stated bluntly, crossing her arms and trying her hardest not to laugh.

Parker, on the other hand, was having difficulty not crying.

If it was one thing she had been spared on, it was the fact that she did not cry. Because just as she was going to respond, the door flew open, revealing none other than a very tired looking Remy and a slightly amused Professor Xavier.

"What's all dis?" Remy asked as he crawled (almost literally) in the door, looking around in half bewilderment and half amusement at the chaos that was the Institute's lobby.

"It was a birthday party…" Parker asked, voice still quaking slightly, but now with unshed tears.

"Parker, it's-" the Professor began, but Parker cut him off.

"It's absolutely ruined!" she cried. She was going to rant a bit, but she felt a hand take her own. She looked, slightly stunned, to where Remy was looking at her, grinning ear to ear.

"Ya tried ta throw Remy a party, eh?" he asked with a chuckle, and she nodded weakly. "Well, Remy t'inks its gonna be a great party."

He grinned mischievously and walked her over to the radio. Quickly, he turned it up, and a popular song began to blare throughout the house. He pulled Parker close and began dancing. She grinned and joined him, soon followed by the other girls in the room and eventually the boy of the house, who had conveniently hid from the girls in their mad decorating rage earlier that day.

Hours passed, and the party really was an excellent party, as Remy had predicted. But it was slowing down fast, especially as some of the last few songs had been relatively slow.

A slow one finally came on, and Remy pulled Parker close to him. He could now smell the citrus hairspray she had used to tame her hair, and he sighed into it. Parker sighed as well.

"Remy, I'm-" 

"So glad you decided to do dis for Remy," he cut off, pulling her even closer. He turned to her, a grin on his face, and chuckled. "We gonna have to do it again sometime, non chere?"

Parker couldn't help but grin back. She cupped his cheek with her hand and brought his face closer to hers, kissing him lightly. He repeated the action, not relenting as quickly as she had.

The kiss grew a bit more intimate and the couple forgot about those around them. However, the forgotten X-Men did not want to be left so forgotten. 

It was Kurt who began the hoot, but within seconds, the entire Institute had joined in, leaving Remy grinning like an idiot and Parker blushing redder than a cherry.

She, however, knew that it had been a successful birthday party.


End file.
